The FBI Olympics
by fire-bird3224
Summary: The FBI is bored again, so Garcia comes up with a creative solution.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**J.J.'s POV**

Why did this keep happening? Nothing worth my time was coming in once again. This time I wouldn't suggest to do anything, I seem to keep embarrassing myself every time.

No, this time Garcia came in.

"I have an idea!" She called out in a really strange singing voice. "Let's play the Olympics!"

"Um... What?" Reid asked her, tilting his head.

"We just play little games in teams of two and see who gets the most points!" She smiled excitedly.

"Sorry Garcia, there are seven of us... That wouldn't work." I tried to save us all from having to play the game. Although to tell the truth I would do anything at this point.

"I wouldn't play, I would be the judge." She smiled. "Please?"

"Well, we'd have to ask everyone else..." Reid frowned. They were all in the conference room, doing lots of paperwork.

"I asked, they're all up for it." Garcia smiled as everyone else walked into the room. "I have all the teams figured out."

"Okay, who's my partner?" I asked her.

"Well J.J., you're with Morgan." Oh great, just who I wanted to be paired with. "Reid, you're with Hotch, and that leaves Rossi and Prentiss."

"Alright then, what's the first game?" Morgan asked her.

"That my friend, will be one that isn't physical at first." She looked at the window as Strauss passed by. "It's louder louder."

"What's louder louder?" Reid asked her.

"Well, one person says something quietly, and then they have to alternate between everyone and get louder and louder each time."

"Okay, well what should we say this time?" I asked her and smiled. I was pretty uneasy, but it might be fun.

"Strauss sucks." She told us all.

Morgan nodded and smiled. "Strauss sucks." He said, barely below a whisper.

"Strauss sucks." Hotch muttered.

"Strauss sucks." I coughed, but said it louder then the other two. Morgan and I were both still in it.

"Strauss sucks." Rossi said in a normal talking voice.

"Straaauuuuss sucks." Reid managed to almost yell it, but he dragged it out so now one could clearly understand.

"I'm out." Prentiss rolled her eyes and sat down.

Morgan sighed. "I might regret this, but... STRAUSS SUCKS!" He yelled.

Everyone else laughed really hard as they all said they were out.

I smiled and high-fived Morgan. "Good job."

**Keep reading to see more challenges!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Garcia's POV**

We were all still laughing from Morgan screaming out how much Strauss sucked. We were worried that she would come in though, it was pretty freaky whenever she passed by and glared at us.

"Okay, now for the next challenge!" I chimed and smiled at all of them. "Choose someone from your group to do it."

"J.J." Morgan smiled and looked at his partner.

"Reid." Hotch said after a second of discussing with Reid."

"I'll do it." Prentiss told Rossi. "I mean, it's against J.J. and Reid."

I smirked. "Now what you guys have to do is lie on your backs and hold your hand strait in the air. Every two minutes I will add a book, whoever is still standing wins."

They all rolled their eyes and lay down on the ground. They stuck their hands in the air and waited.

"How long has it been?" Reid whined.

"Reid... There isn't even anything on your hands." Hotch put his hand on his forehead.

"Two minutes." I answered his question and put a book on each of their hands.

"My arms kind of hurt." J.J. said after a minute.

"It's alright J.J., come on, you can do it." He encouraged her.

"Don't yell at me Morgan!" She told him. I didn't think he yelled, she must have heard it differently.

"I'm not yelling." He tilted his head.

"Morgan! I can't focus with you yelling at me!" She yelled. "Shut up!"

"For god sakes J.J. I didn't yell!" He insisted.

She dropped the books and got up. "What did I say Morgan! God!" She stormed out of the room angrily.

Morgan rolled his eyes and followed her. "J.J.!"

Reid looked at Hotch. "My arms hurt too..."

Hotch looked at him. "You have one book..." He told him as I put another book on his and Prentiss' hands.

"Hotch, I don't think I can do this anymore..." Reid told him.

"Well, if you want to then you can drop out." Hotch told him.

"I think I will... I'm really sorry..." He put the books on the ground and stood up.

"And Prentiss wins!" I called out and smiled.

J.J. and Morgan walked back inside. "Next time just don't pressure me."

**See some more on the next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Reid's POV**

"Okay people, so the score as it stands now, team is tied with team Prossi for first. Team Sparon is in last with zero points." Garcia smiled.

"How come you used our first names?" I asked her.

"You try and mix Hotch and Reid together." She rolled her eyes. "Now if you didn't do the last challenge, you have to do this one." She smiled.

I really hoped that it wasn't something I could do, that would suck.

"It's riddle time!" She said and smiled. "If you help your partners then you will be disqualified. Now, you only have two minutes to think, the first one to get it gets a point."

"Alright." Hotch nodded. "Say the riddle."

Garcia smiled and told the riddle. "A man was to be sentenced, and the judge told him, "You may make a statement. If it is true, I'll sentence you to four years in prison. If it is false, I'll sentence you to six years in prison." After the man made his statement, the judge decided to let him go free. What did the man say?" She asked.

I knew the answer, and it was killing me to not say it. I just dug my hands into my leg, especially after Hotch hadn't answered it after a minute.

"Come on!" I yelled and slammed my head against the desk. "It's not that hard!"

"See J.J.? That's yelling." Morgan told her.

"Shut up and think." J.J. told him.

"And that is yelling as well." He rolled his eyes.

"Hotch!" I yelled and slammed my head against the desk again.

"Rossi, Reid knows this, you should too." She told him.

"Why? He has a eidetic memory." Rossi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... But age should be wise." She said.

"Did you just call Rossi old?" Garcia asked.

"Well... He's older then Reid." Prentiss shrugged.

"Hotch!" I yelled again, slamming my head on the desk repeatedly.

"Times up!" Garcia said enthusiastically. "No one gets a point!"

"He said you're going to put me in jail for six years! Then if he did put him in jail then it wouldn't be false anymore!" I told him.

"Wow Reid, calm down." Hotch shook his head.

**See what happens on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Prentiss' POV**

I smiled and looked at Rossi. We were tied for first, which was a good thing.

"Wow, Sparon... Not doing well at all!" Garcia smiled and looked at us. "Now this is a team challenge. Whoever laughs last, wins." She smiled.

I knew we were in good shape, Rossi and I could both be serious. But Hotch was a real challenge, he barely ever laughed.

We all just sat in our seats and Garcia smiled. J.J. burst out laughing.

"Why did you laugh?" Garcia asked her and she just continued to laugh.

"I don't know!" She managed to get out.

"Okay, well team only has one player left." She said and she approached Reid. "So Reid... Two atoms are walking down the street. One suddenly stops and says, "Oh no, I've lost an electron." "Are you sure?" "I'm positive!""

After saying that Reid burst out laughing. "Sparon, only one person left."

I smiled as Garcia walked over to Rossi. "Hello Dave." She looked at him and sat beside him and then just stared at him. "I know a dirty little secret about you, Dave..." She then leaned in closer and whispered something into his ear.

And Rossi laughed, great.

"Team Prossi is down to one person." She said and then moved onto Morgan's lap. "Hey baby."

He didn't even flinch. "Hi."

She rolled her eyes and walked over to Hotch. "I hope you know something Hotch, whenever you look into the sky I am looking down at you, waiting..." She told him.

That was more creepy then funny, but the stone faced Hotch laughed ever so slightly.

"Team Sparon is out!" She skipped over to me. "Emily, I know you have it in there to laugh. Remember that time that we made fun of Reid's hair? You said it looked like a dead muskrat was just laying on his head?" She asked me.

I did remember that, actually.

"Wow, that isn't very nice..." Reid frowned.

And thanks to Reid, Morgan fell over laughing.

"Thanks for laughing at my misery Morgan..." Reid acted mad, but he was holding back a smile.

"Team Prossi, is in the lead with two, is in second with one, and coming in dead last is Sparon... Nothing is going on there..." Garcia smiled. "Let's move on!"

**Keep reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Hotch's POV**

"Hotch, Prentiss and J.J., step forward." Garcia called out and smiled.

I stepped up with Prentiss and J.J.. I didn't want to know what this challenge was, last time it was just a riddle, but it could be much worse this time.

"Okay, so this is the bubble gum test, whoever can blow the biggest bubble wins." She passed us all a gumball.

Great, another thing I can't do, blow a bubble. I sighed and began to chew the gum. Well, at least Reid can't blow one either, so it's not like I'm letting anyone down.

J.J. looked happy, which made me worry. I was just hoping that Morgan would 'yell' at her again, maybe she would spit her gum at him or something.

"Hotch, do you know how to blow a bubble?" Reid asked me.

"No." I admitted. Prentiss laughed and then continued to chew her gum.

"Okay, well then just make it look like that you can." He suggested.

"I'm pretty sure that blowing a bubble can't be faked boy genius." Morgan raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, half of the people that say they can blow bubbles just stick out their tongue that is covered in gum and people believe it all the time." Reid told him. "So there."

Garcia smiled and looked at all of us. "Okay guys, you need to blow your bubble soon!" She called out and smiled.

J.J. quickly blew a bubble, and how much I hate to admit it, it was pretty big.

I sighed and tried to blow one, it was tiny though.

"Oh, Hotch is out!" She called out. I walked over to the garbage can and spit out my gum.

Then it was Prentiss' turn. She tried to blow her bubble, but her gum flew out and landed on the ground.

"Gross." Morgan grimaced and then Prentiss picked it up and threw it in the garbage.

"And J.J. wins!" Garcia smiled. "They are tied again 2-2, Sparon has nothing." She said and then sat down. "I need to think of another challenge..."

**Keep reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Rossi's POV**

"Okay guys, now for the pain test, Morgan, Reid and Rossi step forward." She smiled as we all stepped up. "Now in this one you can all win a point, if you can last the pain for at least two minutes."

"What will you be doing?" I asked her.

She walked over to Reid. "I will be pinching you." She showed her outrageously long nails. I gulped.

She then delicately put her fingers on Reid fore arm and looked at him. "Just say stop when you want me to stop.

She then clamped her fingers together and Reid yelped.

"Stop!" He cried and she let go.

"Reid, that wasn't even two seconds." Hotch did a face-palm and Reid retreated back to his chair. I saw how red his arm was an instantly got worried.

She next went towards Morgan and pinched him. He winced but didn't say anything. He then closed his eyes and began to tap his foot.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Prentiss commented and Reid looked at her.

"It really is that bad. It feels like a thousand needles all got launched into your skin at once." He said.

After a minute Garcia pressed harder and Morgan let out a small yelp like Reid, but still didn't back down.

It had been two minutes when Garcia stopped.

"Good job, ream Jgan gets a point." Garcia announced loudly and then walked over to me.

When she pinched it really did hurt, it hurt a lot. I wouldn't give up though.

I didn't quite get why we were still doing this, I guess it was just the pride of winning. Either way, it hurt.

"Come on Rossi." Prentiss pushed.

"She doesn't yell at her team mates..." I heard J.J. mutter under her breath. I chuckled, which just made Garcia go more.

After two minutes she left go. "Good job team Prossi! The game is once again tied!" She called out.

"Good job." Prentiss whispered. I looked down at my arm and it was red.

"And now, for the big tie breaker." Garcia smiled.

**See who wins, next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Criminal minds or any of the characters**

**Morgan's POV**

Great, now for Garcia's tie breaker. I really had no idea what we were in for.

"Alright my friends, for the tie breaker we have to see who can do the most daring thing out of Morgan, J.J., Rossi and Prentiss." She smiled.

"Alright, this won't-." My thoughts were interrupted by Strauss walking into the room. Fantastic.

"What is going on in here?" She demanded to know. I was just lost for words.

"We're just doing some stuff." Hotch told her. Bad excuse, but it was working.

"And why would you do that?" She asked him.

"Because a team that plays together stays together." Reid piped in. I tried to hold in laughing but it just came out.

She then glared at me, and I got the worst idea of the day.

I would do something so daring it would knock the others out of the park. There would be no way to beat it, no way to conquer me and team Jgan would be the ultimate winners.

I picked up the glass of water and threw it in her face.

I stood there, frozen for a second. I didn't know what to do. But before she could do anything I ran, right out of the building so that she couldn't catch me.

When I was far enough I fell over laughing. I then noticed everyone had followed me, they were all laughing as well.

"Jgan wins!" Garcia said in between laughs.

We were all just there laughing.

And I didn't want to go back.

I then looked at the air, and one last time I called out triumphantly. "STRAUSS SUCKS!"

**Done, please review!**


End file.
